Show Biz Monsters
Show Biz Monsters is an episode of the series. This was the last regular episode to use the Land of the Dead opening. The next two episodes have varied intros, Simpsons Halloween Special style. Synopsis Bert & Ernie visit the Academy, and Ickis needs confidence. Theme: Therapy Plot Bert and Ernie arrive in New York City. Bert is dismissive of their surroundings ("You see one dump, you've seen 'em all"), but that's because he's shy. A jump-cut transports them from the front of the Monster Academy to the auditorium. They meet Oblina, who Bert believes to be a candy cane at first. Ickis enters the room, who's just as shy as Bert was before. They decide to follow their friend. Ickis thinks Bert, Ernie and Oblina won't like him because he's a bunny, who only knows how to hop and roar. Ernie compliments him on both things, but then they find out Ickis doesn't even know the animal kingdom. They teach it to him through a montage, which makes him feel proud. He gets an idea on how to present himself, and trots away, leaving them intrigued. Ickis has returned, dressed in stripes, thinking everyone will respect him if he's a candy cane monster, like Oblina. Ernie bursts into laughter over this logic, and Ickis is disappointed once again. Bert persuades Ernie to say something inspirational, and Ernie gives a heartfelt speech, pointing out that he didn't used to be as smart as he is now, and is still learning things. And even though he makes mistakes, that doesn't diminish his self-esteem. Ickis suddenly gets another idea, and runs off. Ickis has come back dressed in a plaid shirt this time, thinking everyone will respect him the way they respect Ernie. Oblina makes it clear that you can't be another creature by dressing like one, and Ickis bursts into tears. Eventually they show him that they love him the way he is. Ickis then runs off yet again, inspired. Ickis returns with a top-hat and cane, this time proud of being a bunny. He sings a show-stopping version of "Body Dancer." When the song finishes, Ickis says he will become The Gromble's heir. Oblina wishes the pair "happy hunting." Ickis & Oblina hop away, and Bert & Ernie leave the Academy, sure to make monster friends of their own. Trivia Inspiration This episode was inspired by a Sesame Street episode which guest starred fellow puppeteer Shari Lewis. Early Concept The episode was originally written to have a TV spot for The Adventures of Batman & Robin for the first commercial break. It was later declared that the episode be changed to focus on The Powerpuff Girls for the commercial break, because it made no sense to waste such a grand interlude on an otherwise unimportant cartoon. Connections * 1998 was the same year that Shari Lewis died, and The Powerpuff Girls debuted. * Star Wars & Sesame Street had been longtime allies. Commercial Breaks # Powerpuff Girls # Star Tours Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with early concepts